Maritime
Below is the work done with the help of the Reddit community. If there are any questions about we've written so far please go to our community on Reddit and contact theFrownTownClown. ''Posted 2:30pm(EST) 12/6/12 CITIES AND GYMS Montreal, QC *'Gym Leader': Guy, a retired rock star that has returned to his home of Montreal with his Chatot and other exotic birds. Long time friend of Boston’s Leader Micky. Take on this Flying type master and his sonic sensations! *'Element': Flying *'Team': Taillow (11), Fletchling (12), Chatot (15) *'Prize': TM 12 (Taunt) *'Badge': Harmony Badge Referred to by many as the unofficial capital of Maritime, Montreal is constantly bustling with lights and sounds (and a couple of languages as well). Many Maritime rock stars and symphonic prodigies call Montreal their home, something the city takes great pride in. Under every street light there is a speaker playing music of all time periods and styles. This city’s harmonies are social and sonic! Boston, MA *'Gym Leader: '''Micky, a retired boxer who now owns The Complex and teaches Trainers and Pokemon alike with his Mienfoo. Life long friend of Montreal’s Leader Guy. Step into the squared circle with this Fighting champ! *'Element: Fighting *'Team: '''Timburr (16), Pancham (18), Mienfoo (22) *'Prize: 'TM 31 (Brick Break) *'Badge: 'Hub Badge Boston is known for the wild diversity found in the pokemon around the city and the people who living in it. People from all over the NAPL move to the Southernmost city in Maritime and set up shop leaving the streets jam packed with hundreds of unique restaurants and stores. The Complex, Boston’s biggest building, is home to the city’s best pokebattles and human tests of strength. Portland, ME *'Gym Leader: 'Sebastian, a young rising NAPL all-star, has just arrived in Portland after an interleague tournament. Though he didn’t win, he was chosen by Maritime League heads to run the city's new gym! Battle this Bug brain and deadly duo, Ninjask and Shedinja, in their natural wooded environment! *'Element: 'Bug *'Team: 'Dwebble (22), Vivillon (22), Ninjask (24), Shedinja (24) ''The first two pokemon are battled alone, then Sebastian sends Ninjask and Shedinja at once and the player can send a second pokemon out. *'Prize: '''TM 76 (Struggle Bug) *'Badge: 'Forrest Badge Tucked away in the deep woods of Maine lies the city of Portland which, despite its relative isolation, has managed to grow and thrive. A relative newcomer to the pokebattle circuit, Portland has long been known as a city of culture and art. Maritimes’ best art galleries and theaters can be found here along with boutique poke shops run by locals. On three sides of the city are deep lush forests and its Eastern border is open to the sea. St. John, NB *'Gym Leaders: 'Cabot moved to St. John while working on his doctorate in crypto-poke-zoology. He quickly grew to love the sleepy town and its fossil rich bay and he became a local legend of sorts. A master of history and archeology, it’s said that Cabot’s Pokemon themselves were once fossils. They’ve stood the test of time, can you break their Rock solid defense? *'Element: 'Rock (Fossil) **'Tori: 'Binacle (32), Boldore (30), Lileep (31), Shieldon (34) *'Prize: TM 37 (Sandstorm) *'Badge: '''New World Badge The oldest city in the North American Pokemon League, St. John takes great pride in its history. Indeed, the entire region around the Bay of Fundy is littered in fossils 500-million-years in the making and the ruins of ancient villages. The city itself carries much of this history and it is said that if one stands near the Carleton Martello Tower, they can still hear drums echoing war for the New World... Halifax, NS *'Gym Leader: Gilfred, a master of naval combat, once sailed the seas with his Poliwrath defending Maritime Region from anything that might try to attack. Now he sits in his gym with his old shipmates taking on all challengers. Try to survive their mighty wave! *'Element: '''Water *'Team: ' Three leaders, each with two pokemon. **'Gilfred: Greninja (35), Poliwrath (36) **'First Mate:' Kingler (34), Swanna (34) **'Quartermaster:' Cloyster (33), Pelipper (32) *'Prize: '''TM 48 (Round) *'Badge:' Misty Badge Halifax, despite its vibrant port and energetic seaside, has had its fair share of tragedy. Over a century ago, an explosion destroyed most of the city -- yet Halifax has thrives into a bustling community with a laid-back attitude, and its people like nothing better than to sit back with a cup of coffee on a foggy morning by the sea. The region’s largest barges and biggest boats set sail from here, and sailors can often be found wandering the port. Charlottetown, PEI *'Gym Leader: Anne, a young but loud redhead with more energy than sense. Don’t let her small size fool you -- Anne knows Ground-type Pokemon almost as much as she knows potatoes (and she knows a lot about potatoes). Be ready for anything because Anne and her Claydol are getting dirty! *'Element: '''Ground *'Team: 'Diggersby (42), Quagsire (41), Hippowdon (44), Claydoll (45) *'Prize: 'TM 78 (Bulldoze) *'Badge: 'Royal Badge A picturesque town on the southern rim of the smallest province, Charlottetown isn’t what most people think of when you think of the League. But many trainers have found themselves entranced by the laidback feel of the island, and there’s an abundance of wild Pokemon in the rolling green hills. Kuujjuaq, Nord-du-Quebec, QC *'Gym Leader: 'Kiviuk, the calm and cool Gym Leader named for the hero of Inuit myth. A master of Ice-type Pokemon, Kiviuk has lived in the cold his entire life. However, this doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate the heat: he counts an Arcanine among his Ice-types, and it’s said it keeps him warm in the long winter nights. *'Element: 'Ice *'Team: 'Walrein (45), Glaceon (44), Piloswine(47), Aurorus (47), Beartic (48) *'Prize: 'TM 68 (Gig Impact) *'Badge: 'Permafrost Badge The home of the Inuit people, Kuujjuaq is the Northernmost League-recognized city in Maritime. Wild Stantler herds are known to make their way through the city, and the close tree-line means most inhabitants see wild Pokemon on their doorstep. Every year, a Deliberd drops candy along a nearby river. Quebec City, QC *'Gym Leader: 'Samuel, named after the city’s founder, is no stranger to steel. His bayonet may not see much combat, but his steel-type Pokemon certainly do: as the final Gym Leader, it is his duty as the last line of defense to defeat every trainer who comes his way. *'Element: 'Steel *'Team: 'Aegislsh (Lv. 51), Aggron (Lv. 49), Probopass (Lv. 52), Metagross (Lv. 52) Heatran (Lv. 54) *'Prize: 'TM 81 (Flash Cannon) *'Badge: 'Fortress Badge Quebec City was a strategically placed fort, build where the river narrowed to prevent intruders coming upstream. The walls that surround the Old City, coupled with the daunting cliffs that make up its edge, were created for the sole purpose of defense. Now, Quebec City is at peace, but its military heritage remains. Ottawa, ON (Elite Four) They say there is nowhere to go but up, and that’s especially true for Maritime’s Elite Four. Located atop a hill overlooking the water, Peace Tower serves as the home base for the best of the best in the region. An opponent waits you on each floor, until you climb the last of the marble steps to face the champion, who waits silhouetted by the gigantic clock face Member 1 (Grace) *'Description: Grace is well-known in the Maritime League for -- well -- her grace! It’s said that no one could out-do her when it comes to manners, but don’t think that means she will be dainty in battle. Grace is the picturesque princess, but inside, lies a beast! *'Element: '''Normal *'Stat: Attack *'Team: '''Meloetta (Lv. 56), Staraptor (Lv. 57), Diggersby (Lv. 56), Ursaring (Lv. 58), Slaking (Lv. 60) Member 2 (Preston) *'Description:' '''I could tell you about Preston, but -- well -- you probably already know, don’t you? “Presto Preston” is a master of analyzation (or is it divination?), and is known for using mind-tricks against Trainers to his advantage. *'Element: Psychic *'Stat: '''Special Attack *'Team: 'Delphox (Lv. 58), Reuniclus (Lv. 57), Chandelure (Lv. 59), Espeon (Lv. 59), Gardevoir (Lv. 61) Member 3 (Celeste) *'Description: 'Celeste is said to bring warmth to Ottawa’s chilly winter nights. After travelling to Maritime from the lush, green country she knew, Celeste was determined to bring the flora and fauna of her home to the Peace Tower! *'Element: 'Grass *'Stat: 'Defense *'Team: 'Tangrowth (Lv. 59), Torterra (Lv. 58), Leafeon (Lv. 60), Chesnaught (Lv. 60), Ferrothorn (Lv. 62) Member 4 (Richie) *'Description: To say that Richie is a bit off his rocker would be a bit of an understatement. Ever since an unfortunate zap as a child, he’s always been a little ‘twitchy’. However, to say his reflexes in battle aren’t superb would be an insult. His Electric-type moves will shock you! *'Element: '''Electric *'Stat: 'Speed *'Team: 'Heliolisk (Lv. 61), Manectric (Lv. 60), Galvantula (Lv. 63), Electrode (Lv. 63), Zebstrika (Lv. 65) Champion (Nicky) *'Element: 'Dragon *'Stat: 'All-Around *'Team: '''Kingdra (Lv. 66), Garchomp (Lv. 65), Flygon (Lv. 67), Hydreigon (Lv. 67), Dragalge (Lv. 68), Charizard (Lv. 71) Towns/Misc Areas Montpelier, VT A sleepy town in the Green Mountains. Acts as an entrance to the cave route south from Montreal. There are rocks and trees blocking every way out of town but one. Amherst, MA Academic haven at the southern end of caves route. Someone here has a special delivery for Professor Spruce. Bangor, ME A waypoint that allows travelers to rest their weary legs between Portland and St. John. Newfoundland While surfing around the east coast of Maritime, feel free to stop by the Newfoundland pokereserve. New friends are being brought in every day! Key NPCs Professor Spruce *A quirky woman, Maura Spruce is often described as absent minded and unorganized but she always knows where to find anything in her office (or so she’ll tell you). The other professors respect Spruce for her experience and intellect but often chose not to work with her due to her unique work style and mannerisms. *Her son was one of your first friends upon moving to a small town outside of Montreal. *Spruce, unlike other professors, does not have a lab. She is a Pokezoologist, and the player meets with her at Granby Pokemon Zoo (Torchic, Mudkip, Treeko), to receive their newborn starter Pokemon. Rip Spruce (Rival) *Once your friend when you were both young, but as he got older and started to befriend the children his mother’s wealthier friends you were left in the past. *Upon hearing you were chosen to complete the pokedex he uses every connection at his disposal to be put on the project as well. *Does everything possible to one-up you and remind you of his station in life. *Everytime you meet him, he boasts about the new items/Pokemon/training he bought to beat you before challenging you to a match. Team Penta Leader Wiccalia *Leader of Team Penta, an occultist group bent on bringing back the deceased pokemon to life in the hopes of overtaking Maritime. *Is attempting to summon Giratina through a Nexus north of Boston, MA. *Team Penta “plot events” can be found at significant “haunted” places across the Maritimes, such as the Chateau Laurier in Ottawa, Cemetery in Halifax, Old Port of Montreal, etc. Category:Regions Category:Region Information